


one life for yourself and one for your dreams

by Kahika



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game), Uncharted
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahika/pseuds/Kahika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lara's job with the Hermetic Order and her search for the lost city of Iram take her far and wide, but she's got to tell someone before she leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one life for yourself and one for your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "You Only Live Twice" by Nancy Sinatra. Inspired by the _Lara Croft and the Temple of Osiris_ preorder _Hitman_ skins, which strongly reminded me of the suits worn by Marlowe's Hermetic Order.

"Sam?" Lara leans on the bed and touches her shoulder. "Sam, wake up."

Sam shifts, and looks up at her through half-closed eyes. "Five more minutes."

"Five more minutes is about all I have," Lara says, and Sam sits up to look at her properly.

"What's going on?" Sam blinks and rubs her eyes. "Did you get the ring?"

Lara sighs. "For about a minute," she says. "I blew it, Sam: They switched the rings and I ended up with a fake. Marlowe's _furious_."

Without a word, Sam pulls her into a hug. Lara leans into her, grateful for the comfort and _contact_ after all day with the Order, where the age gap makes most people stiff and formal with her.

"So now I'm off to France," she adds. "We found out there's part of an amulet there that should be another clue."

"Hit on a French boy for me," Sam says, and Lara laughs despite herself.

"I don't think I'll have time - we're probably straight off to Syria for the other half afterwards."

"Syria?" Sam echoes, worried. "Lara -"

Outside their flat, Talbot beeps the horn, and Lara withdraws from Sam's arms.

"I'll be careful," she promises. "But I've really got to go."

"Right," Sam says with a nod. "Your bag's by the door - I topped up your Earl Grey." She tugs Lara's head down to kiss her on the forehead. "Go get 'em, 007."

Lara feels a smile tugging at her lips. "Does that make you my Bond girl?"

"You _were_ paying attention when we marathoned the movies!" Sam exclaims, beaming. "Nah, I meant John Dee."

"So _you_ were paying attention when someone got me started on Queen Elizabeth's advisers," Lara says, giving in to the smile.

Sam grins back. "Don't keep M waiting."


End file.
